


A Crack In Her Armor

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: The failure to protect weighs heavy on the young soldier's psyche, there is forever a crack in her armor that won't mend.





	A Crack In Her Armor

The smell of smoke filled her lungs, a burning sensation tightening in her chest as her hands clutch and claw at soft skin. Caramel eyes wide with fear, true heart stopping fear, as flames licked at the blue metal of her Raptora suit. The intense heat drove off any amount of oxygen to her lungs as desperate hands tug and tore at armor plates, ripping off the breast plate entirely to hear it clang to the ground. Just as the flames drew closer and threatened to engulf her entirely, her caramel eyes shot open as panting breaths filled the silence of her room.   
Darting around the void for some sight of where she was, her left hand reached to the nearby desk lamp and clicked it to life, the shock of light blinding her briefly. Eyes refocusing, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and raised a hand up wipe at the sweat dripping from her brow and chin. She thought her nightmares had gone, not having surfaced in weeks and granting her restful sleep finally, but tonight was a harsh reminder of that day, that failure and the very life she let slip between her fingers.  
Looking to the clock, angry red numbers glared back to reveal that it was indeed 0200, the same time every nightmare, it would seem that hour was her curse. Shaking the thought from her mind as best she could, her left hand reached over to rub absently at her right shoulder, ghost aches still plaguing her missing arm. Taking a deep breath, her lungs still burned from the nightmare, but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind as her fingers wrapped around the blue metal of her prosthetic. Lifting it off her desk, the socket end was moved to now twisted and whir into place. Curling each metal plated digit, bending the elbow mechanism then raising her hand above her head, she sighed out loud before standing up.   
She had made up her mind within moments to head off to the HQ gym facility, the need to burn off some of the tension in her muscles would bother her if she didn't go. Slipping into her sports bra, tank top and workout sweats, she took another few deep breaths to settle her features into a stoic facade before sliding her door open.   
The brightness of the hallway blinded her once more before her eyes adjusted, each step on the tile floor far more audible this early in the morning when no one else was awake. Focusing on each tile her feet found themselves in, she arrived at the doors to the gym quicker than she remembered but shrugged it off as her hands pushed the doors open.   
Moving closer to the treadmill, she stepped up and began fussing with settings to her favorite speed and incline. Setting off for a decent run, increasing the speed every few minutes until she was in a full fledged run by the end with legs burning for her to stop. Staring blankly at the wall ahead of her, the weakness in her legs was numbed as images of fire and explosions flashed into view. Slamming her right hand down onto the emergency stop button, her eyes darted to see the red plastic piece cracked under her hand.  
Stepping away form the damaged button, her hands tangled into ebony strands of hair, her back melding against the cold concrete of the wall now. Screams deafened her ears, the smell of smoke returned and the bright red and yellows of weights and equipment looked like flames to her twisted mind. Shuffling her weak legs to nestle into the corner of the room, weakness finally took its hold as legs buckled under her and she slid to sit in the corner. Clamping hands over her ears trying to muffle out the screams, the burning in her chest returned with newfound fury as her own voice was filling the silence of the room. Yelling at the voices to stop, telling the flames to engulf her faster and just end it.   
She his her face in those hands, the cold metal of her right tugging at the forefront of her mind.   
Please. Please make them stop.


End file.
